We Wish You A RWBY Christmas
by Pikatwig
Summary: It's Christmastime in Remnant. Ruby and Yang invite Weiss and Blake to spend the holidays with them. Join the four as they celebrate the most wonderful time of the year in Patch. (RubyXWeiss, YangXBlake)


*A Christmas tree was set up in the room… albeit, some of the lights weren't on*

KKD: ...you left this up all year… why?

Pikatwig: Because I could!

KKD: Sounds like something a hillbilly would do with the lights up all year round. Just saying.

Pikatwig: ...gee thanks. It'll go down after my birthday for sure.

KKD: ...that's January 16th.

Pikatwig: Hey, pays to be prepared!

?: Uh… is this the room?

Neptune: Hmm? *turns to see Team RWBY* Konichiwa! Welcome to the studio RWBY-tachi! ...or should I call you all 'Ruby Sentai'?

Ruby: Uh… sounds cool...

Pikatwig: RWBY Super Sentai… make a note of that.

KKD: *writes on piece of paper* Got it.

Weiss: So, why're we here again?

Pikatwig: Christmas story!

Blake: ...RWBY Chibi already did that.

Pikatwig: ...Christmas story.

Blake: Again, RWBY Chibi already did that.

Yang: I don't mind. The more the merrier, right?

Ruby: Wait… 'merrier'. …

Yang: Ok, I didn't even intend to make a joke on that one.

Ruby: Ok…

Neptune: Well, nice to meetcha all. Atashi wa Neptune!

Ruby: ...so… you speak the same foreign language that the guys in Cross Tag speak in?

Neptune: Come again?

Pikatwig: That crossover video game RWBY's gonna be in.

Neptune: Oh that… yeah. I speak that language.

Ruby: ...think you can act as a translator? I may know a little of it, but I can't understand what half the people there are saying…

Weiss: Same here.

Neptune: I'll be glad to.

Ruby and Weiss: Thank you.

Blake: Think we're joining that game?

Pikatwig: Uh… when does that come out again?

KKD: Sometime next year. I think.

Pikatwig: Ok. *looks up something about Cross Tag and then laughs* Wow. Ok… so… Ragna's and Hyde's VAs have worked together before. ...they were Chrom and Itsuki in Tokyo Mirage Sessions! *laughs a little*

KKD: Wow… what a coincidence.

Ruby: *tilts head* ...Tokyo what now?

Neptune: Just get used to it.

Ruby: Ok…

Pikatwig: Anyway… small disclaimer about this Christmas story… it'll have White Rose and Bumblebee in it.

KKD: Guess that means we automatically lost Silver. *rubs head* Still recovering from that fish attack. Seriously, how is it I still stink months after that happened?

Pikatwig: He outright slapped me for asking what he thought of White Rose.

KKD: Sheesh.

Weiss: ...who?

Pikatwig: ...let's just go ahead and begin.

KKD: Okie dokie. *looks at a printer* Ah! Who's printing something again?

Pikatwig: You're printing the disclaimers in RWBY colors.

KKD: Oh yeah. Sorry. *pulls out the page and sticks on screen*

Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own the rights to RWBY or any other franchises referenced. They belong to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Oh! And the Fall of Beacon will not have happened, just for clarity on that. Ok, let's start.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss sat in the Beacon Library and looked over some textbooks for their final exams, Ruby looking bored while Weiss looked on with a small.

"...how much longer?" Ruby sighed as she looked away from the book and at a window, "It's snowing outside and I want to play…"

"We have about 15 minutes left." Weiss responded.

Ruby let out a heavy sigh before she bonked her head against the table. She was really getting tired and bored. Weiss simply leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You know… if it was anybody else trying to help me study, I think I would've bailed about an hour ago…" Ruby admitted as she smiled at Weiss, "But with you… I gotta admit… I can focus a while."

"Good. Cause I think you're still not ready for the final."

"...what use does math have apart from money and building stuff?!" Ruby groaned.

"You may be surprised," Weiss responded as she handed Ruby back her textbook, "Come on. 15 more minutes and then we can go outside, ok?"

Ruby simply nodded as she took the book and continued to read it.

* * *

Outside, Yang was driving her motorcycle with Blake hanging onto her as they rode through town at a fast speed.

"YANG! THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Blake yelled.

"Just trust me!" Yang responded as she increased her motorcycle's speed. Blake clenched tighter to Yang as they continued to go even fast. Yang smirked as she looked to a ramp, "Ready?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Yang increased her bike's speed as fast as it could possibly go and then suddenly went flying off the ramp. Yang cheered in amazement while Blake screamed in fear, the two sailing in the air, before Yang pressed a button that gave her motorcycle a pair of wings. Yang hollered as they soared.

"Blake, look!" Yang smiled.

"...are we not going fast anymore?"

"Just look!"

Blake nervously opened her eyes and saw they were flying above the brightly light city. She simply gawked in amazement as they continued to soar, "Yang… this is amazing. I can't believe how pretty Vale City looks."

"Glad you like it," Yang smiled as she hugged Blake, "Sorry about the scare from going so fast. I just wanted to make sure we could stay in the air for a bit."

"It's alright… I guess…" Blake responded, "Hopefully my lunch stays in my stomach…"

Yang simply giggled as they began to descend.

"Uh… you did practice landing, right?" Blake asked.

"Of course…" Yang began with a smile that quickly turned into a frown, "I didn't."

"What was that?"

Yang then quickly took Blake's weapon out of Blake's pocket and launched the blade from it at the ground. It eventually managed to stop them mid-air and lower them to the ground.

"...if you weren't my girlfriend, I would be so worried you were trying to kill me…" Blake responded fearfully.

"Take it easy, my little kitten," Yang said with a calm smile as she hugged Blake tightly, "I'll be there to keep you calm…"

Blake smile as she held her stomach a little, "...oh… man…"

"You ok?"

"I'll be back…"

Blake then ran off and barged into a restroom before Yang turned to the library doors.

* * *

"Why is it finals are right before Christmas? It's a pain in the butt…" Ruby sighed.

"I don't get it either…" Weiss admitted, sighing a bit as they finished studying, "Well… wanna go in the snow?"

Ruby ran out with a large grin on her face, smiling as she leaped out and into the snow.

"Ruby! Ugh…" Weiss groaned as she grabbed Ruby's jacket and hat before she chased after her.

"So… how was your date?" Yang asked as she walked over.

"We were studying…" Weiss responded.

"Ok," Yang responded with a teasing smile.

"SNOW!" Ruby cheered, making a snow angel while giggling, Weiss and Yang simply smiled at her.

"Where's Blake?" Weiss asked.

The cat Faunus walked over, looking a bit sick, clutching her stomach a bit as she sat next to Ruby in the snow.

"Please… actually use your brakes when we go back…" Blake requested.

"...brake? What is this 'brake' of which you speak?"

Blake simply glared at Yang for a moment before the blonde giggled a bit.

"Alright, alright," Yang responded quickly, "I'm sorry. I'll use the brakes."

"Thank you…" Blake responded as she got onto the bike, "I'm holding you to it."

"Gotcha."

"So… wait. How are we supposed to get home? I don't think there's enough room for all of us," Weiss questioned.

"Oh… uh…" Yang blinked a bit, "...walk?"

Before either of them could respond, Yang quickly took off. This left the others to sigh as they walked forward. Ruby just smiled as she grabbed Weiss' hand.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Ruby sang as she walked along, Weiss smiling and joining in as they continued to walk.

Somebody walked nearby and happily handed them some money, confusing them as they recognized the face.

"Oh, hi Neo. Merry Christmas," Ruby smiled.

Neo held up a sign that read 'Merry Christmas to you too, Ruby.'

"Wait, why so casual with somebody who's helped Roman try to kill us?!" Weiss responded.

"I helped Neo out of a tight spot once and we became pals," Ruby smiled, Neo nodding as she handed Ruby another bill, "Neo… I don't need this."

Neo simply motioned for Ruby to keep it. The two members of Team RWBY watched as Neo walked off with a soft smile.

"...red like roses… fills my head with dreams and finds me… always closer… to the happiness and gladness that comes with making friends with you…" Ruby quietly sung.

Weiss noticed this and gave Ruby a light kiss to the forehead, "You're a talented singer."

"Thank you," Ruby giggled.

* * *

"Why'd you bail on them?" Blake asked as she and Yang walked into their dorm.

"I didn't mean to… I kinda forgot I had to pick them up."

"Right…" Blake sighed as she took off her helmet to put her bow on, adjusting it a little bit to make sure it was on right, "So… you gave me a scare. How about I give you a little scare?"

"Go ahead and try," Yang laughed as Blake walked over and then Yang tensed as she heard a 'snip snip' sound, "...you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, would I?"

Yang began to growl, feeling really angered as she kept hearing the sniping sound, "...Blake…"

"I kid, I kid…" Blake responded as she kissed Yang's cheek, "I don't mean to make your hair go on fire… I just wanted to tease you."

Yang calmed down, giggled a little, then pulled Blake into a full on lip-lock. The two smiled after they split apart and just cuddled a little.

* * *

The next week simply went by quickly as the girls had gotten back their finals grades and cheered as they had all passed.

"Weiss, thank you so much for helping me study! I love you so much!" Ruby cheered as she pulled Weiss into a deep kiss.

Weiss blushed as she let Ruby keep it up for a minute before they split apart.

"How sweet…"

"Yea…" Yang smiled.

Weiss brushed Ruby's hair and smiled, "Ruby…"

"I love you…"

"I'll miss ya when you go home for Christmas Break…" Weiss sighed.

"Same here with me to Yang…" Blake sighed.

The half-sisters sighed as they exchanged looks at each-other before Ruby snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! Why don't you two come back to Patch with us?!" Ruby cheered.

"The small island you call home?" Weiss blinked.

"Ruby… that's genius! I can't believe I didn't think of it!" Yang cheered.

"Well… I don't have anything better to be doing…" Blake commented.

Weiss thought a little bit before she saw Ruby with a pleading look, sighing as she just hugged Ruby a bit and giggled, "I'd love to."

"Great," Ruby smiled as she got her scroll, "Gonna call up dad to let him know!"

* * *

Taiyang was preparing some decorations while Zwei was loafing on the ground. His scroll began to ring as he checked, seeing it was Ruby calling and happily picked it up, "Hi Rubes."

-Hi dad! You know how I got a girlfriend and Yang has a girlfriend? Well… I invited them to come to our home for Christmas!-

"Aw… how sweet. You two just grow up very quickly. Thanks for calling me to let me approve."

-Oh no. They're coming even if you say no.-

"...Ruby… at least let me feel like I have a say."

-Sorry…- Ruby responded with a small giggle, -Hey… uh… can you forward the money for the extra plane tickets?-

-Uh… I can pay…- Weiss spoke.

-No. I insist that you don't need to pay Weiss!-

"...I'll see what I can do…" Taiyang responded, "You girls just be ready to for the trip."

-Thanks dad! See you soon!-

* * *

An hour after the call, Ruby happily hugged Weiss as the two were busy getting some bags packed.

"So… what's Patch like?" Weiss asked.

"It's a nice quiet place that has a lot of snow when it's winter time," Ruby informed as she packed up a bag, "It's mostly just a forest with a village in the center."

"I see…" Weiss nodded.

"But… there is a place that I want us to go to at some point."

"What is it?"

"...you'll see when we go there."

"Ok," Weiss shrugged.

Soon they were finished packing and managed to head out and saw Blake and Yang had also finished packing, kissing a bit.

"...uh…?"

"What?" they responded.

"Nothing…" Ruby responded, "You both ready?"

"And where are you four heading?" Ozpin asked as he walked over to them.

"We were just about to head out," Weiss informed.

"Oh right!" Ruby smiled as she zipped back into their dorm, "I got you a present, Ozpin!"

Ozpin smiled as Ruby came back out and handed it to him.

"...I actually got you something too," Weiss admitted as she handed him a gift

"Same," Blake stated as she did the same.

"Great minds think alike" Yang giggled as she also took out a present.

Ozpin looked really surprised by this, but smiled and accepted them. He then handed a box to each member of Team RWBY, "Have a great Christmas you four."

"Thanks Ozpin!" Ruby giggled.

The four girls smiled as they put the gifts into their bags and headed for the airport.

* * *

"...Weiss… you didn't have to pay for the tickets," Ruby said.

"I wanted to help your dad out a little… you're doing enough as it is by letting us go with you."

The four then sat down and began to wait for the plane to show up. Sitting together as they just quietly waited.

"...red like roses fills my dreams and brings you to the place you rest…" Ruby began to sing as she stood up to pace around a little, "White is cold and always yearning… burdened by a royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows… yellow beauty burns… gold…"

"Mirror… tell me something… who's the loneliest of them all?" Weiss softly sung, "Fear of… what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

Yang began to hum a bit of a tune as Blake simply smiled a little before she began to sing, "Born with… no life. Into subjugation… treated… like a… worthless animal. Stripped of all rights. Just a lesser being. Crushed by… cruel… ruthless human rule. When it started… all we wanted was a chance to life our lives! Now in darkness, taking anything we want and we will rise! We'll rise! We'll rise! From shadows, we'll descend upon the world. Take back what you stole. Shadows, we'll reclaim our destiny, set our future free and we'll rise~! And we'll rise~! Above the darkness and the shame, above the torture and the pain. Above the ridicule and hate, above the binding of our fate~!"

"...kinda depressing…" Ruby whispered to Yang, "Think you can… pep it up a bit?"

"No prob," Yang smiled as she got up and began to do a sort of angelic choir sound before smirking and singing, "Come at me! And you'll see… I'm more than meets the eye! You think that, you'll break me, you're gonna find in time... you're standing to close a flame that's burning hotter than the sun in the middle of July!"

People looked in in amazement, listening intently at the singing of the group.

"Sending out another army but you still can't win! Listen up, silly boy, cause I'm gonna tell you why!" she continued before she raised her amr into the air, "I burn! Can't hold me now! And you got nothing that can stop me! I burn! Swing all you want! Like a fear I'll take you down!"

Yang then took a small bow as people began to clap for them, three of them looking surprised as Yang kept bowing a bit.

"Nailed it," the blonde grinned as she was handed some money.

"Well… I guess if the huntress thing doesn't work out… we found a back-up plan," Ruby guessed.

"Perhaps," Weiss shrugged.

Yang then quickly grabbed her bag and began to run off.

"Yang?" Blake blinked before they looked up, "Shoot! Our plane's gonna leave!"

The three quickly got their stuff as they tailed after Yang, all of them running for the flight, but Ruby then saw she had left something back at the chairs. She quickly activated her Semblance and managed to get the thing she left before zipping everyone into the terminal.

* * *

"That was too close…" Yang panted.

"I almost forgot something…" Ruby added as she sat down, "But I got it. Pays to have super speed."

"True," Weiss smiled as she sat next to Ruby.

Yang and Blake took their seats, simply smiling as they just enjoyed the flight to Patch. Unknown to the group, somebody else was on the plane with them. The person in question smiled at Team RWBY before simply reading a magazine. She then turned to the crowd and gave a wink of her pink eye.

* * *

Pikatwig: ...yeah, it's obvious that's Neo.

KKD: Yea, very obvious. But so far, this is a very nice special.

Pikatwig: Indeed. I'm glad we could work on it. We just got… five days to do something for Debo Sentai Kyoryuger and Kamen Rider Hero… and keep updating this. ...hoo boy.

KKD: This is gonna take a while, I'm sure.

Pikatwig: Well… the other two are just one-shots.

Ruby: Ok… uh… now what? *Neo held up a sign that read 'Why am I nice with Ruby and pals? Just wondering'*

Pikatwig: Cause RWBY Chibi you is nice-ish. ...I know Chibi isn't canon, but this is a sort of AU. So… eh.

*Neo simply gave a small shrug*

Ruby: ...you guys are smart. Why doesn't Neo talk?

Pikatwig: Uh… she was added into her debut cameo about… a week before the episode came out. Best guess is that they didn't have time to find a VA and they just can't find a good one.

KKD: Heh. Silent because… because.

Pikatwig: Ring a bell?

KKD: …

Pikatwig: Vinyl Scratch.

KKD: Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that, but that's because of her only official appearance.*

*Vinyl trotted on over and gave a small wave to Neo*

Ruby: ...horse?

KKD: Unicorn pony.

Weiss: This place is weird.

Pikatwig: You have no idea. Oh, and the little song that Ruby sang after she and Weiss met Neo early in the story… just a bit more of an upbeat version of a line from Red Like Roses Part 2.

KKD: It's pretty neat.

Pikatwig: Yeah. As for the little singing bit near the end… eh. Just something that I thought up while thinking up some ideas for this story.

KKD: It was a nice touch, personally speaking.

Pikatwig: I can assure that we will have at least some Christmas songs later. ...maybe it'll include Christmastime is Here. ...which, for some reason, KKD forgot was from Charlie Brown.

KKD: Yeah… whoops.

Pikatwig: ...why did you think that was from Alvin and the Chipmunks?

KKD: Uh… I don't know, maybe it was because those same words were in the Christmas song typically sung by the chipmunks.

Blake: ...uh… what?

Ruby: I dunno.

Neptune: ...you're gonna have to get used to some of the oddities of this world.

Yang: I know Weiss already said it, but this place is WEIRD!

Pikatwig: So… uh… favorite part. Mine has gotta be the little interactions between the couples. White Rose and Bumblebee are adorable. Also… uh… somebody can't deny that Bumblebee isn't canon. I saw a 14 minute long video showing that Yang and Blake more than likely do have romantic feelings for each-other.

KKD: Well, despite the shipping of Sun and Blake, I guess Bumblebee is canon. But I think I liked the singing at the end the best. Don't know why.

Pikatwig: That was a fun moment. Well… I guess we'll continue our little conversation when we do either the next chapter of this, the DSK holiday one-shot, or something else RWBY.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

*we all walked off, leaving Team RWBY be*

Weiss: Uh… I guess… we find a place to stay?

*They all walked in different directions, before something noticed Ruby and floated behind her…*


End file.
